One Night
by lumifan99
Summary: One night they were strangers. The next morning they were married. Some might call what they did a mistake, others might call it fate. Might be a one shot. Maybe more, if people like it.
1. Lexie Something

For now this is a one shot, though there is a great possibility that it might turn into a multi chaptered story.

Summary: One night they were strangers. The next morning they were married. Some might call what they did a mistake, other might call it fate.

**One Night**

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
>Last night, I did things I'm not proud of<br>And I got a little crazy  
>Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby<em>

Her friends, Bridget and Cassidy had called it a '_Graduation Celebration'_. At the beginning of senior year Cassidy's parents told her as a graduation gift they would pay for a trip to Las Vegas for her and two friends. She quickly had invited Lexie and Bridget. They had planned the trip for months, and before they knew they had graduated. The promised trip to Vegas had finally arrived.

He was there for a medical convention and decided to stay a few days after. He had never been to Las Vegas and decided drinking, gambling, and show girls was worth the extra three days.

She had just turned twenty-four and was fresh out of medical school. He was thirty-six and head of plastics at Mount Sinai.

_And I don't even know his last name  
>My momma would be so ashamed<br>It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
>And then it turned into oh no, what have I done<br>And I don't even know his last name_

It was loud in the bar at Caesar's Palace. But they danced close. His hands holding her the small of her back as they swayed to the music. "Boston." She told him. "Just graduated." She told him with a proud grin.

The scruff from his beard tickled her cheek as he whispered, "Congratulations. I remember those days,"

_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
>His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning<br>I had no clue what I was getting into  
>So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo<br>Oh where did my manners go?_

If they weren't drinking they probably wouldn't have been making out the way to the car he had rented the way they had been. "I can't drive." He told her. "Too drunk." He slurred, "Need to get my room key." He grabbed her ass as she pushed him against the car as they kissed.

"Let's get out of here." She panted between kisses, "Your room is close, right?"

_Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
>I'm not sure how I got here<br>Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
>I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road<br>They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear_

_There's just one little problem_

The next morning she woke up to a pounding in her head. "Owe." Her hand went to her head, attempting to stop the pounding. She opened her eyes slowly, knowing the pain that would come if she opened them too fast. But when she did she didn't recognize her surroundings, her eyes shot open.

She sat up, the sheet covering her naked body slipping down. She quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around her chest. _Where the hell was she?_ She wasn't in her hotel room. She took several deep breaths, trying to prevent a panic attack. She looked to her right, to find a man still sleeping next to her.

Images from the night before flashed in her memory, as if she were watching a movie. Casino. Bar. Drinking. Friends leaving. More drinking. Guy. Very, very hot guy. Drinking. Dancing. Drinking. Kissing…

Her stomach churned, flipping in a way that made her nearly vomit right there. _No God. No. No. No. No. No._ She looked down slowly and carefully at her left hand. A shiny, sparkly, large circler shaped diamond sat on a white gold band around her left ring finger.

She got married. She was married. She was fucking married. She married Mark…Something. She suddenly wanted to throw up again. Her headache no longer mattered. The reality she woke up to was way worse than a self inflicted headache.

She took a deep breath. Poking the man…Mark…her husband, to wake him up. "Mark?" She whispered, shaking him.

Mark groaned as he opened his eyes, he smirked, "Good morning." He rubbed his temples, "Do you have as big as headache as I do right now? Damn I have not been this hung over in a long time."

"I don't think you know the worse of it." Lexie told him, showing him her left hand.

He groaned as he closed his eyes again, "You're married? Is your husband going to try to kick my ass now?"

She would have laughed if the situation was not as horrible as it was. "I wish it were that simple. I don't exactly remember _everything_ from last night, but I'm _pretty_ sure _we_ got married last night."

Mark's eyes snapped open, and Lexie could see him replay the night before in his head. He said nothing as he lifted his own left hand a found a wedding band on his ring finger, "Shit."

* * *

><p>An annulment, he had suggested. They would get an annulment; that was what they decided to do. He had called his lawyer, who had suggested William Conner, a divorce lawyer that was based in Las Vegas. "You two do qualify for an annulment."<p>

They both sighed in relief. "Thank God." Lexie whispered her head to her chest. The horrible, sinking feeling she had all morning finally begun to lift. "How long will it take."

"90 to 120 days." William answered.

"Three to four months?" Mark asked. "Are you serious?" He clenched his jaw in anger. "Why the hell does it take that long? It's annulment. We have been married, twelve hours?"

"I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Sloan, but unfortunately, that is how long the process takes."

Lexie and Mark looked at each other as they heard themselves being referred to Mr. and Mrs. Lexie sighed, not being able to fully process the fact she was _Lexie Sloan_ now. It was just so bizarre. "We live in different states." Lexie told William, "Will that be a problem?"

"It shouldn't." William told her, "I can send paperwork to each of you, and since you both agreed you are leaving the marriage with what you entered the marriage, it will not be a problem."

* * *

><p>They had exchanged goodbyes after their meeting with the lawyer. Lexie tried to hand him the ring back, "No." He said, with a slight smirk. "Keep it. Consider it a souvenir." He told her she could do what wanted with it. Sell it or keep it, he didn't care.<p>

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Sloan." Lexie told him awkwardly, holding out a hand.

His smirk broadened as he shook her hand, "It was nice to meet you to, _Mrs. Sloan_." His smirk soon vanished when she shot him a dirty look.

They went their separate ways. She left Vegas the next morning, he had left that night. They never expected they would see each other again.

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks later…<em>

It was odd for her, when she had to fill out paper work at Seattle Grace Hospital. She was an intern there now. And when she filled out the paper work for her internship there was a question with several little boxes underneath it.

_Marital Status: _

__ Single_

__ Married_

__Divorced_

__Separated_

__ Widowed_

She still found it odd she was technically separated. And until the annulment was final she was forced to check the _separated_ box. Of course, no one, absolutely no one knew that. She never told her parents. She never told her sister, Molly. She had lied to her friends, Bridget and Cassidy, saying she just hooked up with a guy. No one knew about her drunken Vegas wedding. And she planned to keep it that way. She never even needed to see her 'husband' again, their lawyer could do all of the paper work by mail.

* * *

><p>Of course that all changed later that afternoon, when she saw him again. She nearly gawked at him, wide eyed, like a deer in the headlights. She noted he had the same expression on his face when he saw her. He pulled her into a supply closet fifteen minutes later, "What are you doing here?" He asked, still in shock that she was here, at the hospital.<p>

"I'm doing my intern year here." She told him, her voice in a low whisper, as if someone else would be able to hear her, "What are you doing here? I thought you worked at Mount Sinai, you know in New York?"

"I moved here a month ago." He told her, with his arms crossed, "What about you? I thought you were doing you intern year at Mass Gen, you know, in Boston?" He mocked her words.

"My mom died." She told him, her eyes went to the floor, as if not being able to bear to look him eye. "I came here to take care of my dad." She explained. "I mean I came here to be with my dad. We both need family right now."

His expression softened immediately. "I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. "I'm just surprised you are here. I'm sorry." He repeated. Lexie nodded, accepting his apology. "I have not told anyone about us. About what happened in Vegas."

She nearly laughed, "You think I have?" She looked up at him, "I haven't told anybody. My parents would have gone crazy. My sister would probably have been pissed that she wasn't in the wedding." She smiled, "The annulment will be final in another two-two and half months. We don't need to tell anyone."

* * *

><p>"Can I buy my wife a drink?" He asked her one night a week later. She was sitting at Joe's by herself, nursing a drink.<p>

"You shouldn't say that so loud." Lexie told him, "Someone from the hospital might here you." She took a sip of her rum in coke. "Plus if you are going to call me your wife you should really start your husbandly duties."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Which would be…" He flagged down Joe and ordered his usual. He turned his attention back to Lexie.

"Sex Dr. Sloan. That would be sex." She joked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Mark took a drink of his scotch. "What do you want to know?"

"How much do you remember of that night?" She asked curiously. "I have a photographic memory, so I pretty much remember everything. I'm just curious, what do you remember of it?"

"Mostly everything. I think." Mark told her. "I remember dancing with you. I remember thinking you were beautiful." Lexie felt her cheeks blush. "I remember us walking to my hotel room…" He paused. "I remember proposing in the middle of the sidewalk, in front of that all night jewelry store." He told her, "I remember bits and pieces of the ceremony. But it is all kind of a blur." He paused, smirking, "And I remember the sex." He took another drink, "Out of curiosity, what did you do with the ring?"

"I still have it." Lexie admitted, slightly embarrassed. "I'm not sure why I do. But I still do. I hope that's not weird for you. If it is you can have it back."

He shrugged. "I still have mine too."

* * *

><p>She liked her husband, she decided one day four weeks later. Mark was unbelievably handsome. He was smart. He was a brilliant surgeon. Though he didn't exactly make it public he was sweet and kind. And he made her laugh. Lately he had been the only one who could make her laugh.<p>

Was it that crazy for her to like her husband?

She began to think of the weird coincidences that had occurred between them. She knew she was being silly, but she needed to make a list.

_It was her first time in Vegas. It was his turn time in Vegas._

_She had never been married before. He had never been married before._

_He was a surgeon. She was an intern, on her way to becoming a surgeon._

_She was supposed to be in Boston. He was supposed to be in New York. Yet they both ended up in Seattle._

Was their night in Vegas more than a mistake? Was it as mistake it all? There were so many things that never should have happened. The marriage. They never should have seen each other again.

Still she wasn't sure what to call that one night in Vegas. Was it a mistake? Or could it have been fate? Destiny? Meant to be? Inevitable?

Was it so crazy for her to like her husband? _Besides_, she sighed, throwing the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom trash, _the baby was going to make the annulment __**so**__ much more complicated._

End?


	2. Vegas: Before

First of all, a big THANK YOU for all of those of you who reviewed. I really didn't think people would really like this.

**One Night Part Two  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Quick warning: This chapter contains SMUT. If you don't like smut stop reading after you read Mark say, "I do." Then scroll read to the end and read the last two lines, and you will be smut free. If you like smut...Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Las Vegas…Before <em>

Lexie Grey walked out of her hotel room's bathroom, struggling to zip up the rest of her dress. "Cass, Bridget?" She called out, "Can I get some help with this?" She brushed her hair over her shoulder so one of her friends would have easy access to zip up the dress the rest of way.

"I got it." Cassidy said in her thick southern accent, she walked up behind Lexie and finished zipping up the dress. "Lexie you look gorgeous!" She nearly squealed. "I almost hate you. You look good in everything."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "You look good in everything too." She told her friend as she studied herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white strapless dress that flowed just beneath her knees. A purple was tied into as small bow around her waist. "You sure it's not too much for tonight?"

"Have you looked at what we are all wearing?" Bridget asked, from her sitting position on the bed. She held a mirror in one hand as she applied her mascara with the other. "We agreed before we got here. We are having one dress up night." She giggled, "I got my dress in an after prom sale." Her dress dark blue with rhinestones decorating the top and went down to just above her knees. "I cannot believe some of the dresses they have these days. So skanky."

Cassidy's dress was the fanciest out of the three of them. "I had bought mine for my Rose Lawn's annual Spring Ball, but I ended up having finals, so needless to say I couldn't go. I know it's fancy, but I thought it would be such a shame waste it." The dress was simple, dark red and went down to the floor. The one sleeve it had was decorated with flowers. "I'm excited for tonight." She smiled a brightly, "Dinner, a show, gambling, and drinking."

"Sounds perfect." Lexie agreed. She slipped on her purple flats, the shoes that matched perfectly to the sash she wore around the waste of her white dress. She smiled to herself, she needed this vacation. In about a month and a half she was starting her internship at Mass Gen. And if the horror stories she heard were even half true she knew she needed to enjoy this vacation, because it was the last one she would have for a year. She looked at glanced at herself in the mirror one more time, "Okay, are you ready girls?"

* * *

><p>The three friends had gotten tickets to LOVE Cirque du Soleil, featuring the music of the Beatles. "That was amazing!" Lexie gushed as they walked out of the theater. "The music and the performances. Just…Wow! I cannot believe how flexible some people are. And I thought I was bendy…"<br>Cassidy made a face, "Ewe." She laughed, "Too much information Lexie." She drummed her fingers together excitedly, "Who's ready to gamble? My Granny gave me $20 for the roulette wheel. Told me to bet on red 14."

* * *

><p>Gambling went terribly for Bridget, she lost $90. She probably would have lost more, but Lexie and Cassidy quickly cut her off, told her she should not risk anymore, that she should spend her money on shopping and souvenirs for her brother and sister. Cassidy only had luck with her Granny's bet, more than quadrupling her winnings. Lexie has the best luck at the craps table. Winning over $300. "Drinks are on me ladies!" Lexie grinned as they walked into Cesar's Place's bar.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassidy was a light weight. She was drunk long before Lexie or Bridget. "I think we better take her upstairs. She can barely walk straight." Bridget laughed as she watched Cassidy attempt to dance, "Plus I'm tired, I want to go to bed."<p>

"I'll help you bring Cass upstairs, but I want to come back down. I'm not tired yet." Lexie told her as she danced and took a drink of her pink fruity looking drink with the little umbrella in it.

"Are you sure you want to stay down here by yourself?" Bridget asked, "I will stay down here a little longer if you want me to."

"No. You can go to bed. I'll be fine." Lexie assured her. "I have my own room key, and I will make sure to be quiet when I come back."

"You have the pepper spray that Cass's dad gave us?" Bridget asked.

Lexie laughed. "Yes, I have it. I doubt I will need to use it, but I have it."

Bridget sighed reluctantly, "Okay, just be safe okay?" She gave Lexie a quick hug. "Call me if you need anything. I will have my cell."

"Goodnight Bridget."

* * *

><p>Mark Sloan was relieved when he was finished with his last meeting. For being in Las Vegas this was one of most boring medical conferences he had ever attended. He expected more from the city.<p>

Now he could enjoy his last 36 hours in Las Vegas. He hoped the city would not disappoint. Though he was unsure what he would do by himself. A colleague of his back in New York recommended X Burlesque. Half naked women were all he really knew about the show, he decided that was all he needed to know.

* * *

><p>He spotted her across the bar, dancing by herself, a wide smile spread across her lips. She was beautiful, her white dress swaying back and forth as she danced. He was looking for a good time. And it looked as if she were looking for a good time. He did the math, and he concluded he liked his odds.<br>He gave her one of his famous Mark Sloan smiles as he approached her. She seemed to spot him quickly, and returned the smile. "Hi." She smiled; her cheeks blushed a shade of pink.

"Hi. Can I buy you a drink?" Mark asked, leaning in close, so she could hear him. He was close enough to smell her, and she smelt good. Like flowers.

"Only if you dance with me." Before he could answer, and tell her he didn't dance, she grabbed his hand and lead him out further onto the dance floor.

"I'm Lexie." She told him as they began to dance.

"Mark." His hands went to the small of her back, hold her close. "Are you from here? Or just on vacation."

"Vacation with two friends." Lexie told him as she danced close to him, she was nearly grinding against him, he had to take a small step back, to prevent any embarrassment of an erection that was sure to come with this woman, this sexy, beautiful woman rubbed up against him.

"Where are you from?" "Boston." She told him. "Just graduated." She told him with a proud grin.

The scruff from his beard tickled her cheek as he whispered, "Congratulations. I remember those days,"

She laughed, "I would hope so. They couldn't have been that long ago. How about you? Where are you from?"

"New York." The song they were dancing to stopped and a new one began to play, "Would you like that drink now?" After buying them each a drink they sat in the quietest corner of the bar and talked quietly. Nothing too personal, no last names, she didn't tell him what degree she graduated with, and he didn't tell her what he did for a living. But still they talked about everything else in between as they drank.

* * *

><p>Lexie was not sure how they got to this point. On their way out of the bar it seemed they that they had no choice but to stop every few feet and kiss.<p>

Passionate, desperate, hungry kisses. They both missed the disgusted looks they received from some of the gamblers. Normally both Lexie and Mark were not big on displaying affection, but with the mixture of alcohol and rare passion they made an exception.

"I can't drive." He told her as he opened his car door. "Too drunk." He slurred, "Need to get my room key." She moaned when he grabbed her ass as she pushed him against the car as they kissed.

"Let's get out of here." She panted between kisses, "Your room is close, right?"

"I'm staying the Cosmopolitan." He told as his mouth went to her neck, enticing another moan from her, "Let's start walking. If we see a cab, we will take that." He grabbed her had, "Let's go."

Lexie started to laugh after walking a few blocks later, "Mark." She giggled, "They have an all night jewelry store. That's hilarious." She laughed again when he pulled her close, she nuzzled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We should go in." Mark told her as he abruptly stopped in front of the store.

"Why would we go in? They'd expect us to buy something." Lexie told him, as his hand intertwined with hers. "Come on; let's go to your hotel room."

"We could buy something." He paused for a moment before he knelt down on one knee, still holding her hand, "We should get married." He told her,

"Tonight. We should go in there right now and I will buy a ring. And then we should get married."

Lexie was shocked, yet she had a smile on her face. "But…We just met. We would be crazy to get married."

"I feel something with you Lexie. It's something I have never felt before, and it's amazing. I don't know exactly what it is, but I want to find out." Mark told her, still on bended knee. "Lexie….Marry me."

"Okay." Lexie laughed as she grinned, "I will marry you."

Mark stood up, scooping her up in his arms he hugged her as he picked her up and spun her around. "Let's find you a ring."

* * *

><p>They should have knew that their sudden decision to get married was a bad one when they pulled up to the open all night wedding chapel, a place where you could get your marriage license and married all in one convenient location. But all logic was lost to them.<p>

* * *

><p>The wedding chapel was cliché as they could get, right down to the Elvis impersonator that was marrying them. If either of them hadn't had their mind clouded with booze, they would have known this probably was not a good idea.<p>

"I do." Lexie smiled over at Mark, as he smiled back at her.

"Do you Mark, take this pretty lady, Lexie Grey, as you wife?" Elvis asked.

"I do."

* * *

><p>Mark pushed the emergency stop button in the elevator when they were about half way to their floor. He approached her and as he kissed her he leaned her against the elevator wall, her butt sitting just above the railing that aligned the walls. Without saying a word he brought one hand around her back, holding her in place, the other hand went between her legs, pulling the white fabric of her dress up to her waist.<p>

He took two of his fingers and maneuvered around her underwear. Lexie bit her lip as she rested her head on the back wall of the elevator, her breath hitching in anticipation for what she knew what was about to happen. His lips touched hers softly and he kissed her as he slipped her panties aside, pushing his two fingers inside her hot wetness. He smirked as he pumped his fingers, "Glad to see you're ready."

"Ah-huh." She moaned, closing her eyes, her hands gripping the railing behind her, "Harder." She whispered her request. "Harder please…" With her eyes clothes he took her by surprise by using his tongue along with his fingers. One hand stayed grasping the railing as the other griped his hair,

"Ohh…" She moaned, "I'm close…So close." Her eyes snapped open when his thumb touched her clit. "Mark!" She moaned loudly. She nearly screamed when she felt her orgasm rip through her body. "Wow." She gasped as she nearly collapsed in his arms.

He kissed her inner thigh before putting her panties back into place and dropped her dress back around her legs. "You taste good." He whispered before he kissed her. He reached behind and pulled back the emergency stop, the elevator began to move again.

She smiled against his kiss, "I am _so _glad I married you."

* * *

><p>She pushed him down onto the bed and smirked, "It's my turn." Her dress and bra were off as soon as they entered the hotel room. She was only in her underwear as she straddled him, beginning to work on removing his clothes. "Pants. Off. Now." She demanded, her hand fumbling to take his shirt off.<br>Mark wasted no time to comply. He pulled off his pants, along with his boxers, his painfully hard erection finally free. "You are still wearing your panties." He smirked, "Take them off." She smiled as she pulled them off, tossing them in his direction.

She straddled him, kneeling on the bed on either side of his waist. Bending down to kiss him she reached one hand behind her and began to stroke his fully erect cock. "Fuck Lexie." He moaned, he sat up slightly, grabbing her hand. "If you keep doing that I am going to cum."  
>She laughed, raising an eyebrow, "Isn't that the point?"<p>

"Not if you want to sex tonight. We've been drinking a lot." His words came out in slight slur. "I don't know if I'll be able to you know…"

"Get it up again?" Lexie laughed, "Okay, we will skip the hand job for now." She shifted her body, slowly lowering herself on top of him. They both moan each other's name as entered her for the first time. She was slow riding him at first, letting her body get used to his size.

"You're so tight…" Mark grunted as his hands went to her lower back, quickly twisting them around, so he was on top. "You feel so fucking good."

Lexie moaned at the new sensation. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands clutched his shoulders as he thrust himself inside, each time going in deeper then the last. "Mark!" She nearly screamed his name as her nails dug into his back.

Mark closed his eyes, "You close?" His tongue flicked her nipple.

"Yes!" Lexie gasped. "Just…" She yelled out his name she climaxed for the second time that night.

Feeling her walls contract around his erection Mark couldn't hold on anymore, and with one final thrust he released himself inside her. "Fuck." He cursed, collapsing next to her. "You're fucking amazing."

They were both sweating, but Lexie snuggled up next to him anyway. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Goodnight Mr. Sloan." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Mrs. Sloan." He closed his eyes as well, they both fell asleep within minutes; unaware the bliss they felt at the moment would be gone in the morning.

TBC...Please review!


	3. Pregnant Pause

**One Night Part Three**

_For the most accurate results take with first morning urine. _

Lexie already knew this; it was a standard rule of home pregnancy tests. Using first morning urine would allow a woman's hCG levels to build over night. So that is what she did. She bought the test night before, on her way home from the hospital.

She was relieved that Thatcher was visiting Molly for the next two weeks. She didn't need to hide the test from him. She sat on the edge of the bathtub after she peed on the stick. She tried not to stare at it as it sat on the bathroom counter. She needed to wait five minutes, but it already felt much longer than that.

She didn't know what she was going to do if the test came back positive. She _prayed_ that the test didn't come back positive. She didn't know how a baby would even begin to fit into her life right now. First she was pretty much broke, paying for med school took a hit on her finically. Then there was the fact she was living with her father, who was drinking too much. Thirdly, she just started her intern year. It was going to be hard enough without a baby. Then there was Mark. Her Vegas husband. Their annulment was supposed to be final in another month.

Lexie looked at her watch. It had only been three minutes. Two more to go.

She liked her husband, she decided. Mark was unbelievably handsome. He was smart. He was a brilliant surgeon. Though he didn't exactly make it public he was sweet and kind. And he made her laugh. Lately he had been the only one who could make her laugh.

Was it that crazy for her to like her husband?

She began to think of the weird coincidences that had occurred between them. She knew she was being silly, but she needed to make a list. She had been making list for years. It has always helped her sort out her thoughts. The first time she made a list is when she was 8; it helped her to decide to skip the third grade. So started to write.

1._It was her first time in Vegas. It was his turn time in Vegas._

_2. __She had never been married before. He had never been married before._

_3. __He was a surgeon. She was an intern, on her way to becoming a surgeon._

_4. __She was supposed to be in Boston. He was supposed to be in New York. Yet they both ended up in Seattle._

Was their night in Vegas more than a mistake? Was it as mistake it all? There were so many things that never should have happened. The marriage. They never should have seen each other again.

Still she wasn't sure what to call that one night in Vegas. Was it a mistake? Or could it have been fate? Destiny? Meant to be? Inevitable?

Her watch began to beep, signifying the end of the five minutes. She took a deep breath. _Please be negative. Please be negative. Please be negative. Please be negative._ Her mind chanted as she slowly brought her eyes to the test. The bold screamed out at her as she read the results.

**Pregnant.**

She blinked. _Pregnant_. She was pregnant. Tears filled her eyes. She felt her knees start to give out, so she sat down in the middle of the bathroom floor and cried. She was terrified and she didn't know what to do. How was she going to tell Mark? The annulment was going to be so much more complicated now.

* * *

><p>"Three, you're on Shepherd's service today." Cristina Yang told Lexie, without even looking, "Four, you're with Torres. Now go." It had been two days since Lexie found out she was pregnant, and she had yet to work up to nerve to tell Mark. She barely knew him and he barely knew her, she had no idea how he was going to react.<p>

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Yang assigned me to your service today." Lexie told Derek, when she found him five minutes later. She looked over to see Meredith standing next to Derek; obviously she was also on his service. She sighed; she really didn't need her half-sister drama today.

"Well we have a surgery starting about a half an hour." Derek handed her a chart, "Can you prep the patient, Dr. Grey?" He gave her a friendly smile, "He's in room 342."

"Of course Dr. Shepherd."

* * *

><p>They were two hours into their craniotomy surgery when Lexie felt her stomach twist. <em>Damn it. Not now<em>. She blinked, praying the feeling would past. It didn't. Her stomach churned, she needed to get out of there. Luckily she was just observing the craniotomy at the moment. "I have to…" She didn't finish, she just bolted out of the OR, running as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom.

"Meredith, go check on her." Derek told her.

"What? Derek…"

"It wasn't a request. Go check on her." Derek demanded, turning his attention back to the surgery.

"Ugh." She scoffed, walking out of the OR, fine. She pulled off her surgical mask, throwing it in the garbage. "Have you seen the other Grey?" Meredith asked the first nurse she saw.

"Yeah, she bolted to the bathroom." The red head told her, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "I hope she didn't upchuck before she made it."

Meredith resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Thanks." She took fast steps towards the bathroom. "Lexie?" She asked as she entered the bathroom, "You okay?" The only response she got was the sound of Lexie throwing up, "I will take that as a no." She sighed, leaning against the wall next to the sinks.

A few moments later the toilet flushed, Lexie emerged from the bathroom stall. She looked pale and had a few tears in her eyes. "Sorry." She mumbled her apology as she washed her hands. She splashed some water on her face.

"Go home Lexie, you're sick."

_I wish, _Lexie thought, "Okay. Can you tell Dr. Shepherd I'm sorry? I didn't mean to run out of his OR like that."

"It's not your fault your sick." Meredith told her. "He doesn't' care, he is the one who told me to come check on you."

Lexie sighed; knowing she was an idiot for even thinking Meredith wanted to check on her. "Well thanks for checking on me. I think I'm going to go home now."

* * *

><p>Mark had just finished with a sixteen hour shift when he heard the nurses whispering at the nurses' station. "Did you hear about the other Grey?" The red head asked. "She totally ran out of Dr. Shepherd's surgery to throw up."<p>

"Is she sick?" The blond one asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. But I saw her before the surgery and she didn't look sick. Maybe she can't handle surgery. I mean she was only in there for two hours." She laughed, "Maybe she can't handle all the blood that comes with it."

Mark rolled his eyes and stopped listening, he needed to get out of this damn gossip mill that some called a hospital.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Mark looked up at the sound of a familiar voice, followed by a car's engine sputtering. "Come on! Start."<p>

"Lexie?" Mark asked as he approached her car. "Having car troubles?" He frowned, she looked exhausted. "Come on, let me give you a ride home. We can call a mechanic when we get there."

"Okay." She whispered, grabbing her purse before getting out of her car. "Thank you." She took a deep breath, knowing this was the perfect opportunity to tell him that she was pregnant, and more importantly, that he was the father.

"I heard you go to sick during Shepherd's surgery." Mark told he drove. "You okay?"

"You heard about that?" Lexie groaned, "It happened like ten minutes ago. How did you hear about that already?"

He smiled at her sympathetically, "I guess you haven't been working at Seattle Grace long enough. We are lucky we have some talented nurses working with us, unfortunately they like to gossip."

"What were they saying about me?" Lexie asked. _Did they know?_

"They think you are either sick or can't handle seeing a surgery. One thought you couldn't handle the blood." Mark told her honestly, she deserved to know the truth. "Don't spend your time worrying about them. "They just really like to gossip." He pulled into her driveway. "I'll walk you in." Mark told her, "How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous." Lexie told him truthfully as they walked to the house. "B-b-but I k-know w-why." She stuttered. She took her key out and unlocked the front door, "C-can you come in for a l-little wh-while." _Stop stuttering, you idiot_, her mind screamed at her as she allowed Mark into her house.

"So do I." Mark told her, "You're sick. It's probably that bug that has been around."

"It's not." She said, barely above a whisper. "I'm not sick." She took a deep breath, time to rip off the band aide. "I'm pregnant." She braced herself as she looked up at him, having no idea what his reaction was going to be.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. "Is…it…It's…mine?"

Lexie nodded, "You're the only one I've been with in months. If you want paternity test, I understand. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow if you want to come…" She looked away from him, beginning to ramble, "It's at 9:30 at the clinic on Bronson."

"You're not getting an abortion?" Mark mentally kicked himself. He knew that probably was not the best thing to say at the moment, but it was the first thing that popped in his head.

Lexie blinked, struggling not to cry. "No. I'm not. I'm pro choice, but I _refuse_ to use abortion as birth control." She cleared her throat, "Look…You can be as involved or as uninvolved as you want…"

"The annulment is supposed to final in less than a month." He shook his head, "You do realize we probably won't be able to get it now. Damn it!" Mark cursed. "I have to go." Without another word he turned and left.

Lexie cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em>Pregnant<em>. She was pregnant. She was pregnant and _he_ was the father. He had known for hours now, and it still hadn't really sunk it yet. He sighed; he couldn't believe how much he fucked up Lexie Grey's life. He married her in Vegas and now she was knocked up. Because of him. He wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to hear the heartbeat Miss Grey?" Dr. Mary Hanson asked as she turned turned on the <em>Fetal Doppler Stethoscope<em>. "Or do you want to wait for your husband?"

Lexie looked over at the door; she sent Mark a text message over an hour ago, letting him know what time her appointment was. And then she sent him another message when she got into the exam room, so he would know the room number. He still hadn't shown. "I guess he got caught up at work." She lied, "Go ahead."

"Okay, I'm going to start by putting some gel on your stomach. I'm going to warn you, it is a little cold." Mary looked up when there was a knock on the door, there was a short pause then the door opened.

"Mark." Lexie smiled. "You made it."

"Sorry I'm late." Mark shut the door behind him as he walked into the room. He sat on the chair next to Lexie, "Did I miss anything?"

Mary smiled, "Not yet Daddy. We are just about to listen to the baby's heartbeat." She looked over at Lexie, "Are you ready?"

Lexie nodded, smiling when Mark took her hand in his, "I'm ready." Mary spread the gel on to Lexie's stomach and then rolled the Doppler on her belly; the sound of the heartbeat filled the room, "Wow." Her eyes quickly filled up with tears.

Mark's smile disappeared when he saw Lexie's tears, "Hey? You okay?"

She smiled, nodding, "I'm fine…I'm just…That is sound. That's _my_ baby." She looked at him, "That's _our_ baby." She wiped her eyes, "It's a beautiful sound, isn't it?"

"It is." Mark agreed, "Dr, can we get a moment alone please?"

Mary nodded, "Of course, you can have all the time you need." She wiped the gel off of Lexie's stomach, "Whenever you are ready, meet me out front."

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Mark apologized as soon as Mary left the room. "I know it's not an excuse, but I was just surprised. And I wasn't expecting it…And I just got off a really long shift at work…I was just…I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Lexie told him, "I was surprised to. I'm sorry I mess the annulment up."

"I think we both did that." Mark told her. "I called William this morning. I told him about the baby, he told me he was going to withdrawal the annulment. He said we are no longer eligible because of the baby. We have to get divorced."

Lexie nodded, "I guess we will have to start telling people that we got married and Vegas." She placed a hand on her stomach, smiling slightly, "We can't exactly hide it anymore…Well at least I can't."

He squeezed her hand, "We're in this together, okay?"

Lexie squeezed back, "Okay."

TBC…

Timeline for those of you who are interested:

July 15th: Lexie and Mark meet and get married

August 2nd: Mark moves to Seattle

August 20th: Susan Grey dies

August 29th: Lexie starts her internship at Seattle Grace

October 3rd: Lexie finds out she is pregnant

October 6th: Mark and Lexie hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time

October 7th: Lexie is 12 weeks pregnant

April 5th: Baby Sloan's due date.


	4. Vegas: The Morning After

**One Night Part Four**

**_Las Vegas, the morning after…_**

The next morning she woke up to a pounding in her head. "Owe." Her hand went to her head, attempting to stop the pounding. She opened her eyes slowly, knowing the pain that would come if she opened them too fast. But when she did she didn't recognize her surroundings, her eyes shot open.

She sat up, the sheet covering her naked body slipping down. She quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around her chest. _Where the hell was she?_ She wasn't in her hotel room. She took several deep breaths, trying to prevent a panic attack. She looked to her right, to find a man still sleeping next to her.

Images from the night before flashed in her memory, as if she were watching a movie. Casino. Bar. Drinking. Friends leaving. More drinking. _Guy. Very, very hot guy. Drinking. Dancing. Drinking. Kissing…_

Her stomach churned, flipping in a way that made her nearly vomit right there. _No God. No. No. No. No. No._ She looked down slowly and carefully at her left hand. A shiny, sparkly, large circler shaped diamond sat on a white gold band around her left ring finger.

She got married. She was married. She was _fucking_ married. She married Mark…_Something_. She didn't know his last name. She didn't know _her_ last name. She suddenly wanted to throw up again. Her headache no longer mattered. The reality she woke up to was way worse than a self inflicted headache.

She took a deep breath. Poking the man…Mark…her husband, to wake him up. "Mark?" She whispered, shaking him.

Mark groaned as he opened his eyes, he smirked, "Good morning." He rubbed his temples, "Do you have as big as headache as I do right now? Damn I have not been this hung over in a long time."

"I don't think you know the worse of it." Lexie told him, showing him her left hand.

He groaned as he closed his eyes again, "You're married? Is your husband going to try to kick my ass now?" It had happened a few times before, and he didn't care for it to happen again.

She would have laughed if the situation was not as horrible as it was. "I wish it were that simple. I don't exactly remember _everything_ from last night, but I'm _pretty_ sure _we_ got married last night."

Mark's eyes snapped open, and Lexie could see him replay the night before in his head. He said nothing as he lifted his own left hand a found a wedding band on his ring finger, "Shit." He didn't take his eyes off the ring, "Maybe we just have the rings on…Maybe we aren't married."

Lexie sighed, wishing that were true, "I remember it." She whispered, "A cheesy Elvis impersonator married us." Thinking about her drunken marriage made her want to cry. "Oh my God…I'm married." She looked over at him. "What is your last name?"

"Sloan." He told her, he rubbed his temples. "Oh…It's all coming back to me. This can't be happening." He groaned, "I need to call my lawyer." He threw off his blankets, ignoring the fact he was still naked he got up and grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor.

"Shit. My friends are probably going crazy." She scrambled out of bed; missing the fact Mark checked her out as she scanned the room for her dress. She grabbed the white material, not missing the irony as she slipped it on. "Do you see my purse?"

"Yeah, it's right there?" He pointed to the floor near the bathroom door. Mark pulled his cell phone from the pocket of the pants he wore the night before. "I'm going to be out in the hall. I'm calling my lawyer to see what he thinks we should do."

"Okay." Lexie told him as she dug inside her purse to find her cell phone, "Maybe he can recommend someone to give us an annulment. Get this whole think settled before we leave?"

"Hopefully." Mark agreed. "I'll be right back." He said pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt before going to the hallway.

Lexie looked down at her phone. Thirty two missed calls and fifty eight text messages. All from Cassidy and Bridget. She quickly dialed Cassidy's number, "Cass I'm so sorry." She quickly told her friend as soon she picked up.

"What the fuck Lexie?" Cassidy nearly screamed, "Bridget and I have been going crazy. We were about to call the police! Where the HELL are you?

"I'm sorry." Lexie apologized again. "I just…" She paused, not being able to tell her the whole truth, "Hooked up with a guy." Lexie sat on the foot of the bed, "I'm in his hotel room right now."

"Is he hot?" Bridget's voice came on the line. Lexie quickly realized she was on speaker phone.

"Um yeah…" Lexie smiled, "Yes he is." She paused, "And I think I'm going to spend the day with him…" She probably had to; hopefully they would find a lawyer and get this whole 'marriage' annulled. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"I suppose we could survive the day without you." Cassidy teased, but she quickly turned serious, "This guy isn't a creep right? And nothing bad happened last night? You're really okay?"

"He's not a creep. I promise. And nothing bad happened last night. Just sex." Lexie hoped her lie sounded convincing. "Look he is going to back any second, so I have to go…" She told them. "I'll meet you back at the hotel later, okay?"

"We're going to _Madame Tussauds wax museum _and then we're going." Bridget chimed in, "Call us when you're done doing what you're doing and maybe you can meet us out?"

"Of course." Lexie smiled, "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Just as Lexie hung up with her friends Mark walked back into the room, "Did you get a hold of your lawyer?" Mark nodded, "What did he say?"

"He recommended a lawyer who specializes in annulments right here in Las Vegas. We have an appointment with him in two hours." Mark scratched the back of his neck, unsure what to say to the young woman, his wife that stood in front of him.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Lexie asked as she put her cell phone back into her purse. She nervously ran a hand through her hair.

"Sure. Of course." Mark told her, "There is shampoo and conditioner in the shower."

"Great. Thank you." Lexie walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to order some breakfast." Mark said, "Would you like anything?" He smiled, "This hotel makes a mean omelet."

"I would love an omelet, but I'll have to pass. I'm allergic to eggs. Can I get a fruit bowl and some bacon instead?" She asked, fidgeting with her dress as stood outside the bathroom door.

"Of course. Fruit bowl and bacon it is."

* * *

><p>"The food should be here any minute." Mark told Lexie as she left the bathroom. Her hair was wrapped in a towel. "So…" He paused. "You told me last night you just graduated from Boston?" Lexie nodded as she sat on the foot of the bed next to him, "What school?"<p>

Lexie couldn't help but smile widely, "Harvard Med. Top of my class. I start my internship at Mass Gen at the end of August. I'm going to be a surgeon."

"You're shitting me?" Mark asked and Lexie frowned. "I'm sorry, just I'm a surgeon. I…What are the chances?"

"You're a surgeon?" Lexie asked, "What is your specialty?"

"I'm an ENT specialist and head of plastics at Mount Sinai."

"Oh my God! You're Mark Sloan. I mean you are _that_ Mark Sloan. I have read about you. You are one of the top ranked plastic surgeons in the country. This is amazing!" She laughed. "This is so crazy. I married Dr. Mark Sloan."

"Do you have any idea what you want your specialty to be yet?" Mark asked her. The sudden coincidence made him curious to see what else he had in common with her.

"I have no idea what I want to do yet. There are so many specialties that I think I would just love for different reasons. Nero because the human brain is just so complicated, Cardio because it's the human heart, and Plastics…" She paused, smiling, "You make something out of nothing. That is amazing. The one specialty I know I don't want to do is pediatrics. Working with sick kids _everyday_ would be too hard."

"You will have to work with kids with every specialty Lex." Mark told her, "It's unfortunate, but it's true."

"I know that. I just don't want to have children for all my patients." Lexie looked up when they heard a knock at the door. "Breakfast is here."

* * *

><p>"Mark and Lexie Sloan?" William Conner asked as he stepped out of his office, "Come on in." Mark and Lexie exchanged glances at the mention of Mark <em>and<em> Lexie _Sloan_. Neither of them seemed to realize how natural it sounded. "Take a seat." William gestured to the two leather arm chairs in front of his desk. "Let's talk about the annulment. How did the marriage happen?"

"We met at Caesar's Palace last night." Mark started to explain, "In one of its bars. We drank. A lot. We were on our way to my hotel room, at the Cosmopolitan, when we walked by this jewelry store and for some reason I proposed…"

"And I said yes." Lexie finished. "We went to the jewelry store and picked out wedding rings and found a chapel that gave us a marriage license and married us right then and there. This morning we woke up saw the rings on our fingers and remembered what happened."

William nodded, writing down a few notes, "Was the marriage consummated?"

Lexie and Mark looked at each other and Mark nodded, "Yes it was." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Will that be a problematic for the annulment?"

"No, with your drunken state and the fact you have only met last night, you two do qualify for an annulment."

They both sighed in relief. "Thank God." Lexie whispered her head to her chest. The horrible, sinking feeling she had all morning finally begun to lift. "How long will it take?"

"90 to 120 days." William answered.

"Three to four months?" Mark asked. "Are you serious?" He clenched his jaw in anger. "Why the hell does it take that long? It's annulment. We have been married, twelve hours?"

"I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Sloan, but unfortunately, that is how long the process takes."

Lexie and Mark looked at each other as they heard themselves being referred to Mr. and Mrs. Lexie sighed, not being able to fully process the fact she was _Lexie Sloan_ now. It was just so bizarre. "We live in different states." Lexie told William, "Will that be a problem?"

"It shouldn't." William told her, "I can send paperwork to each of you, and since you both agreed you are leaving the marriage with what you entered the marriage, it will not be a problem."

"Thank God."

* * *

><p>"So I guess this is goodbye." Lexie smiled, "It's been a crazy day." She shook her head; she looked down at her hands and realized she was still wearing her wedding ring. She pulled it off. "I almost forgot to give this back to you." She tried to hand him the ring.<p>

"No." He shook his head, his lips wearing a slight smirk. "Keep it. Consider it a souvenir." Mark told her, refusing to take the ring. He shoved his hands in his pockets so Lexie couldn't hand him the ring.

"Mark I can't…"

"Yes you can." Mark insisted, "Please. I want you to keep it. It can be your Vegas husband reminder. I will keep mine to."

"Fine." She sighed. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Sloan." Lexie told him awkwardly, holding out a hand.

His smirk broadened as he shook her hand, "It was nice to meet you to, _Mrs. Sloan_." His smirk soon vanished when she shot him a dirty look.

* * *

><p>Lexie had hid her wedding ring in her purse before she arrived back to her hotel room that she chaired with her two friends, "Hi guys." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about last night. And making you worry."<p>

Cassidy shrugged. "As long as your are safe its fine. You really did scare shit out of us this morning when we realized you didn't come last night."

"So…tell us about the guy!" Bridget smiled.

Lexie shrugged, smiling slightly. "He was nice. We actually have a lot in common. He's a surgeon…"

"Was he…" Cassidy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He was really, really...Just wow."

"Are you ever going to see him again?" Bridget asked.

Lexie chuckled, shaking her head no, "No. He lives in New York."

* * *

><p><em>"Keep it. Consider it a souvenir."<em>

Telling her that may have been a mistake, he thought. It had been three weeks since he arrived home from Las Vegas and he had just opened his _Visa_ bill.

He had given her a $12,128 dollar souvenir. He decided that made him a damn good husband.

Tbc...Please review! I would love to hear what you all think.


	5. Telling

**One Night Part Five**

"What the hell is going on with you Mark?" Derek Shepherd asked his best friend as he sat down on the couch that was in Mark's hotel room, "You have been acting…_different_ for the past few days." Derek sat down his beer on the coffee table that was placed in front of the couch. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I have to talk to you about something." Mark scratched the back of his neck nervously, "You know how I was in Vegas a few months ago?" Derek nodded, "My last night there I met Lexie."

"Lexie? As in Lexie Grey, Meredith's sister?" Derek asked, Mark nodded a yes, "Wow, small world." He laughed, "Did you meet her at one of the conventions?" He asked, clearly not knowing where this conversation would soon be heading.

"No. I met her at a bar in Caesar's Palace. We were drinking, a lot and we ended up getting married." Before Derek could say anything Mark quickly continued, "The morning after we knew it was a mistake and we started the process for an annulment…It was supposed to be final next month, but we can't get it anymore."

"Whoa…" Derek shook his head, "That was a lot to process…You two got married in Vegas?" He laughed, "How do you get yourself into these situations? I cannot believe you kept it a secret up until now." He paused. "Wait. Why are you telling me now? And why can't you get the annulment anymore?"

"Lexie's pregnant." Mark told him quietly. "The baby is mine. We don't qualify for the annulment because of the baby and custody arrangements. We have to get divorced now." Mark sat down on the couch next Derek, taking a swig of his beer. "I'm going to be a dad."

Derek nodded, still processing everything Mark had just told him, "So…" He paused not really knowing what to say. "Are you okay?" Another pause, "What are you guys going to do?"

"I kind of have to be okay. Lexie's pregnant and I'm the dad. Not being okay isn't going to change anything. We haven't really gotten that far yet." Mark admitted. "I have been looking at duplexes to buy. I thought I could live in one half and she could live in the other. That way I can be there for her and the baby when they need me." He sighed, "I haven't talked to Lexie about it yet."

"When is Lexie due?" Derek asked, "And I don't know how to ask this, but are you sure it is yours?"

"She's due April 5th." Mark told him. "It's mine. I know it is."

Derek smiled slightly, "Well I guess a congratulations is in order." He held up his beer, "I know you can do it."

Mark laughed nervously, "At least one of us thinks so. I just hope I don't fuck up my kid's life the way my parents fucked up mine."

Derek shrugged, "You just need to be there for him. That is one thing I know, you won't abandon you kid."

Mark nodded, "You're right. I won't abandon the kid, I just hope that is enough."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell us why we are on conference call?" Cassidy Abbot asked. She was nervous about the call, normally when one of the friends used three-way calling it was one of two things, something good or something bad. And when Lexie had called her voice didn't give which one it was away.<p>

"Yeah, what's going on Lex?" Bridget Moyer asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Lexie quickly told them, though she wasn't sure if it was a lie or the truth, "I just…I have something to confess. Just don't say anything until I'm done." She cleared her throat, "You know that night in Vegas when I hooked up with that guy?" Before either of them could answer she quickly continued, "We did more than just hook up. We were really drunk and we got married that night."

"YOU WHAT?" Cassidy and Bridget yelled in unison. Lexie pulled the phone away from her ear from the sudden noise. "How could you not tell us that?" Bridget asked. Cassidy remained silent.

"I was embarrassed." Lexie admitted, "I just pretended it never happened. We filed for an annulment and that was supposed to be the end of it."

"Supposed to be?" Cassidy asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a silent pause, "We're going to be aunties?" Cassidy asked, even though Lexie couldn't see her she now the blond had a smile on her face.

"You're going to be aunties." Lexie confirmed, a small smile creeping on her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the marriage…I just thought if I didn't tell anyone it never really happened, you know?"

"Did you tell the guy yet?" Bridget asked. "What did he say? Do we have to kick his ass?"

"I told him. And he is actually being supportive. He went to my first doctor's appointment with me yesterday." Lexie told him. "We listened to the heart beat." She rested a hand on her belly, "It was amazing."

"Wait…He went with you?" Bridget asked, "I thought you said he lived in New York."

"He did." Lexie explained, "He actually moved to Seattle just a few weeks after we got married in Vegas. We work in the same hospital."

"Wait." Cassidy interrupted. "Let me get this straight, you two married a couple hours after meeting, you were living in different states, but you both ended up at the same hospital, and he knocked you up?"

"That sounds about right."

"What a sweet love story!" Cassidy nearly squealed. "You two are so going to end up together. It was like you two getting drunk, married, and having sex in Vegas was meant to be."

"Or just a really complicated mistake." Lexie quickly countered, she rolled her eyes at her friend's romantic ideas. "He doesn't see me that way."

"Just give him time…" Cassidy told her, "He will."

* * *

><p>"Lexie?"<p>

Lexie looked up from her spot on the bench in front of the lockers. "Hey Meredith. What's up?" She bent over and tied her shoes.

"Derek told me." Meredith told her, sitting down on the bench next to her. "Are you okay?" She fidgeted with her hands nervously. "I mean…You've been through a lot lately…I just…Are you okay?"

Lexie nodded, "I think so. Everything has been happening so fast. I don't think I really have had the time let it process fully yet." She pulled her hair into a pony tail, "I wish my Mom was here." She admitted out loud for the first time, "She always…" She paused. "I just wish she was here."

"I've never been a sister before." Meredith told her, "Or an Aunt. I…If you let me, I would like to try."

Lexie smiled, "I would really like that. Thank you."

"If any of the nurses or anyone gives you crap, just let me know…." Meredith smiled, "Actually let Mark know. He'll scare them more then I will."

Lexie laughed, "I will have to keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming with me for this." Lexie smiled at Mark as they walked towards the front door to her house. "I know I shouldn't be nervous. My dad loves being a grandpa. He just adores Laura." She paused to explain, "Laura is…"<p>

"Your sister Molly's baby." Mark grinned, "Don't worry I was listening." His grin quickly disappeared, "And I should do this with you. I need to meet him eventually anyway."

"Well thank you anyway." They paused at the front door, "You ready for this?" Mark nodded and Lexie took a deep breath, "Dad?" She called when she and Mark entered the house.

"In the living room." Thatcher called back.

Lexie frowned when she and Mark entered the living room. Thatcher had a nearly empty drink in his hand as he sat in the armchair in front of the television. "Dad. Um, this is Mark." She gestured towards Mark, "Mark, this is my Dad, Thatcher Grey."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Mark extended a hand.

A smiling Thatcher took it. "It's nice to meet you too." He looked over at Lexie, "Is Mark another doctor at the hospital?" He asked.

Lexie nodded nervously, struggling to read her father's actions. She knew his stages of drunk. Right now he seemed to be in his happy stage, which was good. "He is." She told him, "Dad I have something to tell you…Back when I was in Vegas, Mark was there to." She took a deep breath. "We had too much to drink and we got married." Thatcher sat back down on his chair, saying nothing, so Lexie continued, "We were going to get an annulment, but we can't get one anymore because I'm pregnant." She smiled, trying to mask her nerves. "We have to get divorced now…But you're going to be a grandpa again. We heard the heart beat…I'm due April 5th…" Thatcher still said nothing, "Dad. Say something please."

Thatcher shook his head, finishing off his drink, "For the first time since you Mom died I am glad she is not here." He told her coldly, "Because Lexie, she would be _so_ disappointed in you right now." He got up from his chair and headed towards the kitchen, "I know I am."

"Dad…" Her voice cracked, "Please…"

"Get out of my house Lexie." Thatcher suddenly yelled, storming out of the kitchen, a new dink in his hand. "I don't want you in my house."

Without a word Lexie ran out of the house, Mark clenched his fist, but resisted the urge to hit the older man who made his daughter cry, instead he quickly followed her. "Lexie…" He caught up to her at her car. "Lexie. I'm so sorry."

"He…" She dissolved into tears and Mark quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight, close hug. She cried into his shoulder, clinging onto him tightly, "I actually thought he was going to be happy."

Mark said nothing as he held her. He didn't know what to say, especially since he knew that nothing he could say would make her feel any better. So he just held her as she cried. "I'm so sorry." He told her again. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here." He led her to his car. "We'll come back for your car and your things later."

"I don't have anywhere else to go." She whispered as she struggled to wipe away her tears. "I really thought he would be happy…I…I didn't think he was going to react like this."

He opened the passenger side door for her. "You do have somewhere to go. You are staying with me tonight" Mark told her, "I'll explain when we get to my hotel room." Lexie only nodded, as she got into his Porsche. "I will try to make things better for you Lexie, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry? We can order some room service." Mark asked as he opened the door to his hotel room.<p>

"Umm…I could really go for a grilled cheese. I think I have been craving one the past few days." She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy and red. "And can I get a glass of chocolate milk?"

He smiled, "Grilled cheese and chocolate milk it is." He grabbed the phone, "Anything else?" Lexie shook her head no. Mark dialed room service ordering Lexie's meal and a burger and fries for himself. "I was hoping tonight was going to go better." He told her as he sat next to her on the couch, "I thought I could show you after…I…" He sighed not knowing how to finish his sentence, "I bought a duplex."

"You bought a duplex?" Lexie asked, "That's good. You really shouldn't be living in a hotel anyway."

"I should elaborate. I bought _us_ a duplex." He told her as he grabbed the folder that was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. "One side for you, one side for me." He handed her the real estate listing of the duplex. "It's a brand new house, all new appliances. It has an awesome back yard."

"Mark this it is beautiful." She studied the picture, "I don't think I can afford the rent for it."

"Rent? Lexie, what are you talking about? I don't care about rent, I wasn't planning on making you pay rent. I want you to live there so I can be there for you and the baby." Mark told her, "If we live in the same building I can be there. If you have any midnight cravings I will be right there. When the baby is born we will both be right there for him…or her."

"Okay." Lexie nodded, deciding not to argue, because at that point it was either taking up his offer and live in the duplex or be homeless. "I really don't know what to say…Just thank you. For everything."

TBC...Please review!


	6. It's a

Okay, I really have no excuse why it took me so long to write more of this. I'm so sorry it took so long, and I really hope it was worth the wait.

I just want all my readers to know, in my world the finale never happend. I'm going to pretend the series ended much, much earlier. I'm still going to continue to write Mark and Lexie stories. There will never be a Sloane Sloan and Sophia will never exist. In my stories and my world Lexie never, ever died. Okay?

* * *

><p><strong>One Night Part Six<strong>

Mark Sloan woke up the next morning from what sounded like Lexie vomiting in the bathroom. "Lex?" He got up from his bed as he heard the toilet flush and knocked on the bathroom door, before opening it. "Are you okay?"

Lexie stood at the sink, splashing some water on her face and rinsing out her mouth, "I'm fine. Just some morning sickness. Do you have an extra tooth brush?"

"No, but I can call room service for one. Are you hungry? I can order us some breakfast right away." Mark offered her.

"Can I just get some saltine crackers and 7-up?" Lexie asked. "I don't think I could keep anything else down." She ran a hand through her hair, "The morning sickness is really getting to me…Is it okay if I jump in the shower quick?"

Mark nodded, "Of course. There is shampoo and conditioner in the shower."

Ten minutes later Lexie walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair. "Your cracker and 7-up are on the coffee table." Mark told Lexie as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Thanks." Lexie smiled. "Do you work today?" She asked, sitting down on the couch. She opened her 7-up with one had while she grabbed a cracker to nibble on with the other.

"I did, but not anymore. I called and rescheduled all of my surgeries. I thought we could start packing some boxes up from your dad's and I can show you the duplex." He paused, "If you'd like."

Lexie took a drink of her 7-up. "I don't know…" She fidgeted nervously, "I'm sure my dad will come around…I just…I cannot afford a duplex."

"I told you, I'm buying the duplex. You are not paying rent. Technically you are my wife. And you are having my baby. I will take care of you." Mark promised.

"I just…I don't know how comfortable I feel with all this. I don't want to take your money…I should be able to take care of myself and the baby…I think I'd feel bad."

"You are an intern. You don't get paid much. And you are paying off loans. I am the second highest plastic surgeon on the country. I can take care of the three of us." He told her, "And with your dad…I don't want to risk it. Please Lexie. Move in to the second half of the duplex."

She nodded, "Okay…Okay. I will." She smiled, "Let's go see it."

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

"I cannot believe you two are moving in already." Derek Shepherd said as he grabbed a box labeled _Kitchen_ from the backseat of Lexie's car, "You just bought the place."

It had been just two weeks since Mark bought the duplex and Thatcher kicked Lexie out of her childhood home. Mark grinned, "That's what happens when you offer to pay in cash, makes things happen…Fast." He grabbed two boxes from Lexie's backseat. "Lexie!" He nearly snapped, "What are you doing?" He asked as he glanced behind his shoulder.

"Umm…Grabbing a box?" Lexie told him. "Moving my things in?"

"I told you Derek, Karev, and I will do the heavy lifting. You are pregnant you don't need to do too much heavy lifting. You can unpack while we bring everything in." Mark told her. "Put down the box."

Lexie sighed, "I really hope you aren't this big of pain in my ass during my whole pregnancy." She followed Derek and Mark into the house while Alex grabbed a box from the trunk of her car.

"Why do I have to help again?" Alex complained as he set the box he was carrying in the living room.

"Because you had off today and if you didn't I would make sure you wouldn't step a foot into an OR for a _very_ long time." Mark simply told him, bringing his two boxes into the kitchen.

"I appreciate the help Alex." Lexie told him as walked into the kitchen opening the first box, beginning to put objects in their rightful places. She wanted to get her unpacking done as soon as possible, she hated unpacking. "I will have to make all three of you supper some night, when I'm settled and after I go grocery shopping." She began to ramble, "Do you guys like meatloaf? I make really good meatloaf."

"Meatloaf sounds great Lex." Mark told her before heading out the front door to go get more boxes. "I love homemade meatloaf; I haven't had it in years."

"I won't say no to a home cooked meal." Derek said as he walked into the living room, carrying a box. "I love Meredith, but she is a terrible cook."

"Oh! Derek please be careful with that box." Lexie pleaded, "It has my snow globes in it." She told him as she set down an empty box.

Derek carefully set the box down. "Do you collect snow globes?" He asked.

"My mom started getting them for me ever since I was a little girl." She knelt down and opened the box. She picked one up and carefully unwrapped the tissue paper that wrapped around the snow globe "This was the first one she gave me." She held up the snow globe. Inside it had a ballerina with a purple tutu and purple ballet shoes.

"What's that?" Mark asked as he walked into the house. "Shepherd, why are you getting boxes?" Derek only rolled his eyes before walking out of the room to get another box.

"It's a snow globe." Lexie told him. "The first one I ever got." She smiled as she set it down on the fireplace mantel. She bent down, picking up another, "This is the latest one I bought." She told him with a small smile.

Mark smiled when he saw it, "You got one in Las Vegas."

She nodded, "I did. I bought it my first day there. I wanted something to remember the trip." She laughed, placing a hand on her stomach, which now at 14 weeks, she had a very small, but defined baby bump. "Though I think I have a few more things to help me remember that trip."

* * *

><p>"Do you need help unpacking?" Lexie asked from her spot on the couch, "I can help you tonight, I'm pretty much unpacked." She told him, "It actually worked out really nice with you, Derek, and Alex moving everything in."<p>

"I don't have much to unpack; I will probably need help shopping later." Mark told her. "I don't have any kitchen things, including dishes or silverware."

Lexie smiled, "Well you can have all your meals here until you get your own things." She cleared her throat, "Um, when I first found out I was pregnant I bought one of those baby name books, and um I went through it and highlighted all the names I liked, so I thought maybe you would like to do the same. If you want."

Mark nodded, "That would be great."

Lexie leaned over and picked up _The Big Book Of Baby Names _from the end table next to the couch, "I also wrote down the names on a piece of paper, I put it on the end of the book. So if there are any you don't like, you can just cross it off the list. And you can add some and we can go from there." She handed him the book.

"Thanks." Mark told her as he flipped through the book. He flipped to the last page, where she had her list of names. Seven boy names. Four girl names. "I'm not sure if I want to look at names yet." He told her, "I mean you have a doctor's appointment in two days, we might found out what the sex is."

"I thought about waiting to buy the book until after I found out what it was, but I just couldn't wait." Lexie smiled. She paused, "Thank you. For everything. For helping me move. For letting me live here. I just don't know what I would be doing right now if it wasn't for you."

"You don't have to thank me Lexie."

"Yes I do." She assured him. "I really, really do."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

"Everything is looking great." Dr. Mary Hanson told Lexie and Mark as she studied the monitor. "You told me you would like to know the sex, correct? Because I can tell you today."

"Yes, we would love to know." Lexie told her.

Mary moved the monitor so Lexie and Mark could see it, "Congratulations, it's a boy."


End file.
